The Words of a Prophet
by Neo Arkadia
Summary: [Oneshot] Even on the days of their greatest triumphs, the heralds of megalomaniacs need to plan ahead. Even if they can see the future.


**The Words of a Prophet  
** By Neo Arkadia 

He had gotten the phone call from Saiou-sama about a day ago. He knew his mission. He was the very first of the soon to be many in the glorious Society of Light. However, Saiou-sama had told him that now he needed to save so many sinners from the insidious Darkness that was infecting the entire planet. "But why did it have to be done at the crack of dawn? I'm all for furthering the light of purification and justice, but even heralds need their beauty sleep." He said grumbling to himself.

Manjoume... no, White Thunder, knew what he had to do. He had to go to _that_ place. The place had been pointed out by Saiou-sama's Arcana as the point where the grand mission of the Society of Light was to begin. Where the very seeds of salvation had to be sowed before anything else could be done.

He could understand why it was _that_ place.

It didn't mean he had to like it. He loathed that place. So many... many... memories...? Was it? Perhaps that was why he hated that place. The stench of memories that lingered there, like the smell of rotting corpses in the sun.

It seemed a little fuzzy, but that always happens when you try to forget things. Especially things better left forgotten. But the wonderful powers Saiou-sama had bestowed unto him, he could see their defeat had been already decided even as he was walking to the destination at hand. He would win utterly and completely with his loyal servants, the Armed Dragons. They were strong and mighty creatures whose massive bodies were built with wrought iron and sleek steel. Metals as hard as the will and faith of the Society of Light, and just as unstoppable as the Society's ambitions to fix the entire world.

For a second, he pitied those pathetic losers in that place. Feh. Even he had to admit, for as worthless they were, sometimes...

Numbers would help further a necessary and just cause. Besides, some of those peoples had skills that would be very, very useful to the Society, from the files he'd read. That kid, Gin something, with the horn hair. That silly girl, Rose, with the obsession with frogs and princesses. And that... Quiz kid. Whatever his name was. It wasn't important for him to know. They would all be useful in their own little ways. Even if he wasn't sure how they would be.

But, Saiou-sama knew how they would be, and that was all that mattered.

And then there was the matter of the paint...

He had maxed out 2 platinum credit cards and emptied over 10 different hardware stores for all the paint he needed for the coming remodeling. 'But how would I write it off? Entrepreneurial business expenses, perhaps? Eh, I'll think of a reason later on. Saiou-sama gives, and Saiou-sama provides, and will help guide me on how to resolve the matter.' He considered to himself.

'It's a good thing that all of the paint had come this morning from the main land. Of course, I knew it would, but a little faked amusement never hurt anyone.' Manjoume thought, musing to himself as he walked towards the building. And it was going to be put to good use very soon after it was over. Ah, how fortunate the power of clairvoyance was. To know about the future and feel so secure, to know it all made sense. And the completeness of Saiou-sama's plans.

The last thing to worry about... There was of course the minor issue... of a speech. Any prophet of their lord needed to have a big flashy speech. He remembered reading that in a book somewhere. Sadly, his clairvoyance had decided to take a holiday on all issues relating to it.

'"I, Manjoume White Thunder, shall show you all the light." Nah. Too plain. Too much about the self. Not enough about the glorious Society as a whole.'

'"I, the high priest of the Society of Light, under the command of Lord Saiou-sama, shall show thee the light with thy bare hands!" Nope. Too wordy. Too... old. And it smelt funny. Like that crazy frog teacher from the west.'

'"We, the Society of Light claim this building as ours! SPAWN MORE OVERLORDS!" ... Too oppressive, not enough light. And sounded too much like a bad videogame.'

As he came close to the place that was his destination, Manjoume Jun took one last shot. '"Come join me, and bask in the light of redemption, bleach brothers. Come out of the darkness and the sin. And let yourselves BE HEALED. FEEL THE WARMING GLOW OF THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!" Okay. No. WAY too much like a televangelist. Won't fly, and I'll have to self-kick myself out of the society if I do that.'

'Ah what the hell, I'll just adlib it.' Manjoume mentally shrugged and finally stopped walking.

For a minute, he looked and appraised the large white doors in front of him. This den of debauchery, sin, and wicked vice. This very place he had once called home at a meaningless point in time before his wondrous rebirth by Saiou-sama's ineffable hands.

He swiftly opened the doors, letting the beautiful clean light of the eternal sun sweep into this hell on Earth called Obelisk Blue. And then he heard a voice.

"Whatcha you doing here, Dropout boy?" One Obelisk Blue student said. Manjoume simply replied by looking at him with a sneer on his face.

"What's with the ridiculous white get-up, Manjoume?" Another Obelisk, named Gorisuke said. Manjoume recognized him. Gorisuke used to be one of his followers when he was a unclean sinner. He had left him when that despicable Juudai and even the lazy arrogant Misawa had defeated him in his first year at this school.

He smirked. 'Thank you for something to begin with, you swine.' "This is a holy white uniform." Manjoume stated flatly. "This uniform will turn you and this entire world white and pure, unlike your filthy blue uniforms!"

"Idiot, this uniform of deep blue shows our pride." Gorisuke said.

"Or perhaps Manjoume just likes to mock the elite. Not realizing what a dropout he's actually become." A blue curled haired boy with glasses said. His name was Taiyou Torimaki. Manjoume recognized him. He was his other follower before he left the school when he was defeated by Misawa. 'Fool.'

Manjoume smirked before bursting out laughing. "No, you fools, the Society of Light is going to change the entire world very soon. And every student in this den of sin will join it!" He said with a commanding tone.

"What a load of bullshit! Do you even believe the crap you're spouting?" Gorisuke growled, clenching his fists.

"Agreed, my friend. What are you going to do, Manjoume?" Tori inquired, pushing his glasses up.

"Ah... so you'll be that way." Manjoume said, closing his eyes. "Then I shall have to duel all of you to make you understand the glorious splendor of the Society of Light! If it must be that way." He had a confident air about him as he said this.

"What? You're going to duel all of us?" An Obelisk stated.

"Preposterous nonsense. Not even Manjoume at his best could defeat 4 Obelisks single-handedly." Torimaki stated, adding together the chances that the former Obelisk had against them. From what he could tell, if they did duel... Manjoume's chances were slim to none.

"Oh, so you're accepting?" Manjoume said.

"Hey, don't twist our words, small fry." Gorisuke said.

"Whenever you're ready." The emissary of Saiou stated, as activated his Duel Disk Mark III quickly and almost mechanically. "The Wheel of Fate has already started to turn in this hell on earth. I can see what will happen to each of you." He said, feeling his master's power of destiny course through his veins.

'The almighty wheel of destiny. Saiou-sama, thank you for blessing me with this chance!' He thought to himself happily as he imagined his master and the wheel of fortune that guided his every move.

"Let us duel, you swine!" He said, drawing his cards. "I'll show everyone in this pit the holy orders of the light before the morning is even half-done!"

Everyone heard the screams and blasts of light that rocked Obelisk Blue... nay, _Obelisk White_ that day.


End file.
